I thought you loved me
by loving-this-twilight
Summary: This is Leah's story – her quest to find love, to find an imprint. To make herself happy with who she is and what she has. There's no point in dwelling in the past. Life is so much better when you have someone to share it with. Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my newest story, here is the description. If you want it continued PM me or review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

It's horrible watching the man you love fall in love with another. It doesn't happen to most girls, but it happened to me, twice. I had gotten over Sam, after many years, and was forming a bond with Jacob – I was crazy about him. But he went and imprinted on a bloodsucker. Imprinting just ruined my life. This is Leah's story – her quest to find love, to find an imprint. Live is better when you have someone to share it with.


	2. Sam

**A/N So here is the first chapter – enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter One – Sam

Sam. He was always on my mind; I couldn't bear being apart from him. I was 16 and carefree. He was 17, handsome, kind and best of all, he loved and respected me. My cousin, Emily, was coming to visit tomorrow. She was dying to meet him. I spent the majority of the time I was away from Sam talking to Emily about him. She knew everything about him and me. She was my best friends as well as my cousin. Someone I could trust and turn to when I was upset. She was my reassurance and my voice of reason. I didn't think this would ever change, I wouldn't let it change I told myself. I loved her like a sister.

It was Friday night and I was at Sam's, as usual.

"Emily's coming tomorrow." I told him, we were in the living room, chatting, "She's dying to me you!" He smiled,

"I'll meet you on first beach?" he suggested, I nodded my head and squeezed his hand.

"I love you, Leah, no matter what. You know that?" he said wrapping me in an embrace.

"Of course!" I said, I was naïve, I thought we wouldn't be separated, ever, "I love you too and I'll always be there for you." He pressed his lips to mine and I responded. Too soon, he pulled away.

"It's getting late, hun, I'll drive you home." He said, reluctantly I nodded and followed him to his car, a faded blue van. It was raining outside, so we ran to the car, linking arms. He opened the door for me and then walked round to the driver's seat. He was so kind and gentlemanly. Ten minutes later we were pulling up at my house, on the edge of La Push. He walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight,

"I love you Leah, always and forever." He whispered into my hair

"I love you too Sam, only you." I murmured back. I hugged him and then walked into my house.

"Hello, darling. Emily will be here at 7." My mom said; I loved my mom.

"'kay mom. I'll be up, don't worry. Night," I said

"Night night baby, sleep well." She said, walking into the living room to watch baseball with my dad. Slowly, I made my way to my room. I was intercepted by my annoying little brother, Seth.

"Lealea! How's my favourite sis?" he teased, I growled playfully,

"Don't you call me Lealea, okay _sethy_!" I teased back. He growled and walked into his room. I followed his example and walked into my own. Quickly, I dressed into my baby blue pyjamas and got into bed. I sighed; I couldn't wait for Emily to meet my boyfriend, my true love. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the sound of Emily's voice,

"Leah! Wake up!"

"Crap!" I almost shouted, and sat up, "Sorry mom!" I shouted so my mom could hear. It was 9am, oops.

"So, Leah…What time do I get to meet the famous Sam Uley?" Emily asked, really excited, she'd heard so much about him from me mostly, by also from my mom and my dad who really respected him and his family. He was a good kid – their words not mine. In my word he was beautiful, handsome, loving, caring, kind, perfect, and wonderful and every other good word you can think of.

"Umm…as soon as I get dressed?" I asked, Emily just nodded and then left, probably to say hi to Seth. Quickly, I showered and dressed in blue jeans and a floral print top. It wasn't cold out but I grabbed a light jacket, just in case. The weather changed like a blink of an eye on the reservation. I put on some mascara and then went downstairs. Emily looked lush, she had a pale pink knee length dress, with a black summer cardie and pair of cream heals. Her hair was in a fishtail plait and she had pinkie lip-gloss and thick eyeliner. She looked as if she belonged on a catwalk not a messy beach but I knew Sam wouldn't take a second look at her, he told me so himself, I was the only girl for him! I slipped into some converse and walked with Emily to my car. She was gossiping about her friends from L.A. She was so excited to finally meet the boy I had been going on about for months.

When we arrived at the beach, Emily waited by the shore while I went to Sam's house to get him. I knocked on his door, he answered it.

"Hey!" I smiled, "Emily is dying to meet you, she's on the beach." He smiled and pressed a kiss onto my lips. I slid my hand into his and we walked to the beach. When we got to the beach I introduced them. Sam was gaping at Emily. She was smiling at him. I looked between them. Sam's eyes were filled with love and adoration but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at _her_, at _Emily_. And she was staring back, longing in her eyes. I gasped, was my boyfriend, the one who told me that I was the only one for him, falling in love with my cousin, who told me she had no romantic interest in him. Emily stumbled slightly as she walked forward. Sam's eyebrows creased and he caught her by her waist. Her eyelids fluttered at his touch. I stayed motionless behind them, my feet felt as if they were glued to the ground. The wind blew at me with such cold that my cheeks began to redden. My hair was all over the place, but I didn't care. I all wanted was Sam and Emily to start to laugh and tell me it was a joke. They were acting, or that I was making stuff up. That I had mistaken the looks in their eyes. Deep inside me, I knew that wouldn't happen. They were in love and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Leah, Emily, there's something I need to tell you both." Sam said, not taking his eyes of off my cousin. We all sat down on the nearby logs, Sam beside Emily and me opposite them.

"Well, the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves. And we are all Quileutes in La Push. Wolves can do this thing called imprinting, which is through no choice of their own. It's when a girl catches their eye and they fall in love with her. Like gravity isn't keeping you on Earth, it's her. All you want to do is protect her, love her and make her happy. I thought it was a joke, until today. I was in love with Leah, I thought she was my imprint, I was wrong." I gasped and tear fell down my cheek, I was right he loved Emily not me. "All of the feelings I had for Leah are gone and the feelings I have for my imprint are one hundred time stronger. I cannot control it," he turned to me, "Leah, I'm so sorry. I've imprinted on Emily. I can't be with you anymore. Being away from Emily hurts me, physically as well as mentally. I need to be with her, if she wants me." I nodded, I didn't want Sam getting hurt or in pain because of me. Emily just smiled and threw her arms around him. I got up to leave, they didn't notice.

When I was in the car, I thought about things. It wasn't Sam I hated, no, I could never hate him. He couldn't control the imprinting. He cared for me and loved me – he was the best boyfriend a girl could have. I still loved him and I had a feeling I always would and my feeling were normally right. I did hate Emily though, if she hadn't come, if she hadn't insisted on meeting him. If she wasn't so beautiful, kind and clever. I had stood no chance anyway, I was ordinary, a freak. Sam's wolf side would obviously choose her. I knew I wasn't right for him. I wasn't good enough, no matter how much I loved him. Despite the fact I knew it wasn't her fault, I hate her. I hated Emily. She was the reason I was heartbroken, she was the reason my life would never be whole and happy. She was Sam's imprint.

I didn't realise I was crying until my eyes hurt. My throat was hoarse and I had no more tears to shed for Sam. I just hoped he knew I loved him, no matter what. I would forgive Emily one day, when I was ready. When I was happy.

**A/N READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. By Myself

**A/N Review – let's make it to 5 with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

Chapter Two – By Myself 

It was hard, watching Emily fall in the love with Sam. I knew that they would be both be happy though, so I put on a big smile whenever I saw them. Whenever I was alone, I was grumpy and annoyed all the time. I took it out on Seth sometimes, I never touched him. I just shouted. It was really difficult when I found out the legends were real, I thought Sam was playing some kind of joke on me. Lying about the imprinting so I would let him go. I was wrong, when I found out I was a wolf too, I cried and cried.

_-Flashback-_

_My temperature was too high. 108, to be precise. I was always hungry and when I got angry, my whole body shook. Seth had been acting weird too. Mom decided to take us to Sam's. Apparently, he was helping everyone now. When we arrived at Sam's, Emily had made blueberry muffins. They smelt delicious. She offered me on, I took it. It was still warm and tasted wonderful. I smiled at her, the first genuine smile I had smiled since before she came to La Push. She knew blueberry was my favourite. _

"_Sam, Leah and Seth are always hungry, their temperature are way too high and when the get angry, their bodies shake." Mom said to him, he sighed and responded,_

"_They are beginning the transformation." I had no idea what he was saying. Transformation? In to what? Mom nodded her head, _

"_I thought so." She said simply. Emily grimaced at me and Seth, she looked sorry. Everyone knew except me and Seth, that wasn't fair!_

"_What's happening to me?" I asked, slightly frightened. Mom took my hand and put her arm around Seth, who looked just as freaked out as me. _

"_Leah, Seth, you're wolves." Sam said, "Along with me, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob." I was the only girl, great just great. I felt tears come to my eyes. I remembered the legends, boys turned into wolves, men turned in to wolves not girls! Why did everything happen to me? _

_-End of flashback-_

I decided to move out of Forks when I found out about becoming a wolf, but something stopped me. Or rather someone. My childhood friend, Jacob Black. He found me in the forest, already a wolf, and read my thoughts.

_-Flashback-_

_I felt the wind ruffling my yellow fur. I felt the floor beneath my feet. I felt the trees wiz past me. I felt free for the first time in ages. I was going to run away, maybe to Canada. I'd always wanted to go to Canada. _

_**Leah, stop! Don't go! **__Jacob thought towards me, we had gotten close of the past few days. He was probably my best friend._

_**Why should I? I lost the guy I loved and I just found out I'm a wolf!**__ I thought back to him._

_**Please, Leah. We'll all miss you. Especially me. **__He thought to me, blocking my path. I sighed in surrender and tried to make it look like I was doing this for my family. I wasn't. I felt so happy at the fact he would miss me. Maybe he could love me, I was already falling in love with him._

_-End of flashback-_

**A/N Sorry it's short and sorry about the 2 flashbacks but I needed to show them. This chapter is one of two parts. So I will update the next one soon! Review please! :)**


	4. Jacob

**a/n I'm so sorry about how long this has been! So let's not make it any longer and let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Les Miserable…**

Chapter Three – Jacob

So Jacob had persuaded me to say in La Push with mom, dad and Seth. I had had many chances to leave but I hadn't. Jacob had kept an eye on me for the next few weeks, because of Sam's orders but then after a while, when they'd realised I was staying, he was hanging out with me by choice. Jacob and I spent many hours down in his garage messing around with his dad's old Chevy truck, trying to fix up the engine. We were really good friends, best friends actually, but I always hoped he like me more than that. Even though he was sixteen and I was nineteen, I felt we had a connection, a spark. In was that afternoon when my life actually changed for the better!

_*Flashback*_

"_Leah!" Jacob yelled, even though I was only stood behind him, "Pass me the hammer, please?" I chuckled and did as I was asked. In the afternoons we spent in the garage he did most of the work and I just watched and rarely helped out with the technical mechanical stuff. I heard Jacob sigh, I looked up and saw him gazing at me. My eyes locked onto his and I blushed. He had been looking at me the whole time. _

"_Leah," he whispered, "I need to tell you something.." he said, hesitating. I nodded and motioned for him to continue,_

"_Well, um, I like you," he said, I smiled, _

"_I like you too, Jakey," I replied, much more than you know – I thought to myself. He shook his head,_

"_That's not what I meant," he said, I was shocked, did he like me that way too? "I like you a lot Leah, a lot more than I should…I think…" I silenced him by pressing my lips to his. Then kiss was sweet and short. I pulled away from him blushing that was a bit forward._

"_Sorry…" I began to apologize, _

"_Don't be sorry, Leah, I think I'm in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he said, looking into my eyes. I nodded enthusiastically, and my face lit up. I was happier than I'd ever been in my life! He leant forward and pressed a loving kiss on my lips. We pulled away, smiling._

_*End-of-flashback*_

Since then Jacob and I had been dating and I was happy for the first time since Sam and I broke up. I could finally chat to Emily and we caught up with all our girly gossip. It turned out she and Sam were engaged, he proposed two weeks ago, as they were both twenty now. I couldn't believe I'd missed out on my best friend's biggest moments in life because of a boy! I was so dumb. I was also so grateful that I had Jacob now. He helped relax and see clearly in stressful or confusing situations.

_***A month later on Leah and Jacob's date***_

Jacob had taken me to the cinema and we watched Les Miserable, it was quite good although Jacob hadn't liked all the singing and was now taking the mic out of the actors and was singing everything he said. It had me in hysterics. Now, he was taking me out for a meal to La Bella Italia – the only nice restaurant in Port Angeles. We walked hand in hand toward the restaurant and began to chat when we were already seated.

"So, did you hear that the Charlie Swan's daughter is moving back to Forks in a couple of months?" I asked Jacob, he nodded,

"Hasn't everyone!?" he joked, of course in a small town such a Forks, every knew everything, "I heard she's real pretty. I'll have a good chance with her 'cus my dad and hers are best mates." He teased. I slapped his chest. Even though I knew he was kidding I couldn't help jealousy erupt inside me. Jacob, who knew me so well, could tell that something was wrong. He pecked my cheek,

"I was kidding, Lee," he said, I rolled my eyes,

"I know, babey," he smiled at the nickname.

After a wonderful evening he drove me home, promising he would be here tomorrow around noon to take me to the beach.

**a/n bit of a filler, but I wanted to show happy Leah for a bit! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I love to hear your comment, ideas and questions! I will try and answer every review and question! :D **


	5. I love you, Jakey

**a/n have a nice time reading the next chapter, sorry it's a filler but the next one is gonna be good...:)**

**I had a review to clarify that Harry was still alive, he is for now – but just remember this is still in early Twilight. Also they pointed out that Leah isn't a wolf when Bella moves but in this all the wolves are, thank you Kiscrable, I hadn't thought of that! Also, thanks twilightmoon2 for the support and kind words :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight aint mine nor is Olly Murs or his music…**

Chapter Four – Love you, Jake

(Two months later, this Bella Swan had just moved to Forks)

Life was perfect. Jacob was perfect. We were perfect. He loved me and I loved him. I was so happy! I just hoped it would last the whole of my life, I think I could spend the rest of my life with guy. Tomorrow, Jacob and I were going to the beach were all the Forks kids were going to be. We'd finally get to meet the famous Isabella Swan. There was a knock at the door. I rushed out of my room and over to answer it, nearly tripping on the loose carpet.

"Oh, excited to see someone are we Leah?" Seth yelled sarcastically from his room. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. Quickly I dashed towards the door.

"Jake!" I exclaimed and ran into his arms.

"Leah!" he matched my excited tone. I rolled my eyes again a pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled, and took my hand.

"Bye!" I shouted into my house before shutting the door. I led my wonderful boyfriend lead me to his car. We drove in a comfortable silence. I turned the radio on. I smiled this song had been playing when he asked me to his prom. It was Olly Murs, Dance with me tonight, my all time favourite song. I glanced at Jacob; he was smiling, probably remembering how terrified he was about asking me. It was all for nothing, I said yes before he'd even finished asking. We arrived at his house ten minutes later. I shot him a look that said we'd-better-not-be-working-in-the-garage; he smiled and shook his head. I breathed a sigh of relief, I was not in the mood for getting mucky and fixing a car. But then what were we doing at his house?

"Jacob?" I asked, he turned to look at me, "What are we doing?"

"Wait and see." He said, I sighed. He led me into the house.

"LEAH!" a very familiar voice yelled,

"LEAH!" another very familiar voice yelled. I was pushed over by two girls.

"Wow guys! Calm down and don't hurt my girlfriend." Jake said, they both turned to look at him and then at me,

"Girlfriend?" they questioned, I nodded my head sheepishly.

"You could get any boy out there and you chose our baby brother?" they asked, I nodded again locking eyes with Jake. There was no doubt about it; I was utterly in love with him. Anything I'd ever felt for Sam had vanished, I loved Jacob Black. They rolled their eyes and dragged me into the garden.

"How are you Leah?" Rachel asked,

"Good thanks, how are you both?" I asked, realising that I hadn't spoken to them since mine and Sam's break-up.

"I'm really great! I'm dating Paul, he's just a sweetheart," Rebecca answered smiling, this time I rolled my eyes; to me he was one of Seth's annoying friends.

"And I am engaged!" Rachel screamed, shoving her left hand in front of me. The ring was beautiful. It rubies inside of the gold band.

"Wow, Rachel! Who's the lucky fella?" I asked, genuinely interested by who had won the heart of my childhood best friend.

"Lucas. He is wonderful, handsome and charming. The best guy I've ever met. He proposed last week. The wedding is on Valentine's Day!" she said, "And of course, you are my maid of honour!" I gasped. We had promised each other when we were little that I would be Rachel's maid of honour, she would be Rebecca's and Rebecca would be mine. I was surprised she remembered.

"Thank you, Rach." I said beaming.

_*Two Hours Later*_

Jacob was driving me home. I had made plans to catch up with Rachel and Rebecca tomorrow before the bonfire on first beach. Jacob was the best, he knew just how much I had missed my best friends even though I had never told him. When we pulled up at mine, he walked me to the door. I smiled at him. He kissed me.

"I love you, Jakey." I said, meaning it with all me heart,

"I love you too baby." He said before kissing me once more. I was finally happy.

**a/n thanks for reading this! It's a bit boring 'cus its only a filler. The next chapter will be called 'Are you really gonna dump me?' Take from it what you will. I won't be able to update tomorrow 'cus I have school then climbing club, so I won't be back 'till 7.30ish. I will try my best to update soon. Hope you enjoyed…:)**


	6. Please Read

**a/n sorry everyone, this isn't a new chapter. My school breaks up for Easter this Friday (22.03.13) and I am going to Spain on the 26****th****, I will be away for a week so I won't be able to update, so sorry. I may be able to update sometime before but I doubt it as it is my sister's b'day and I have lots of homework. I will take my notepad so I will be writing the next chapter and ideas.**

**I have a poll on my profile it you want to check it out, hinthint….;) **

**I am also hooked on truth or dare twilight fanfics so if you have written any or know any good ones please PM me a recommend them or mention them in you reviews. **

**I am reading 2 AMAZING fanfics at the moment if you want to read them here they are: **

**1. Silent Sweetheart**

**2. Falling for Fame**


	7. Are You Really Going To Dump Me?

**a/n it's been ages! I didn't mean to leave it this long, sorry, I've just been so busy! Arghhh – holidays and homework takes up so much time! Not that I'm complaining about the holiday…**

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…**

Chapter Five – Are you really going to dump me?

Today was the day! I was going to finally meet the famous Bella Swan! Jacob's dad, Billy, had been going on about her for days, she sounded pretty cool. Maybe we could be friends? I hoped so because, not that I didn't love Rachel, Rebecca and Emily; I need a friend that didn't remind of how depressed I used to be. Jacob was making it better though, he was making me feel young and trusting again. I loved him and I never wanted anything to come between us, ever. Rachel and Rebecca were picking me up at ten and were going to mall to have girly day until three when we would go to first beach and meet all the kids from Forks. I curled my hair and pulled on a simple pair of jeans and red tee. I rushed downstairs realising it was five past ten.

"Seth!" I yelled, "Are Rachel and Rebecca here yet!?" I got no reply so I assumed Seth was on his Xbox as usual. I sighed, my brother seriously needed to get a life. When I got to the living room I saw my two best friends rolling around on the floor. I frowned, I hadn't heard them come in.

"Leah!" Rachel screamed, "Finally! You look nice! What took you so long?" I blushed at her compliment. And then I shrugged at her,

"I won't have time to change before going to first beach and I want to make a good impression on Bella." That was a complete lie, it wasn't Bella I was dressing up for, it was Jacob. Rebecca smirked,

"Are you sure it's Bella you want to impress!?" she said, Rachel laughed,

"You don't need to dress up nice for little Jakey, he doesn't care what you wear, he's in love with you!" I blushed even redder, which was weird because I never blushed. Rachel and Rebecca just shot each other looks before laughing. Rachel face became serious.

"I can't believe you're dating our brother and you only told us yesterday!" I blushed again, _what was wrong with me?_ and then smiled sheepishly. They rolled their eyes in unison and dragged me out to Rebecca's car. We were then on the way to the mall.

I was glad to have the day with my girlies but I was exhausted by the time Jake picked me up at three.

"Leah!" he shouted, I turned my head, saw him and sprinted towards him. Everyone was staring but I didn't care. He picked me up and whirled me around. Before he put me down he kissed my lips. Rachel and Rebecca made very loud vomiting noises behind me. I growled at them. They laughed,

"Whoa there Leah!" Rebecca said,

"Yeah, but seriously how can you stand kissing him!?" Rachel said, shuddering. Jacob smacked round the head and she stopped laughing. I said goodbye to my friends and agreed to meet up with them before Rachel had to go home to Lucas in Hawaii. Jacob pulled me to his car.

"Right, off to the beach we go!" I said, Jacob smiled and drove us to the familiar beach. A beach that held so many memory for me. Some good and some bad. Sam breaking up with me being the worst and mine and Jacob's first kiss being one of the best. I got out of the car and noticed Jacob staring at a very pretty brown haired girl. His mouth was slightly open. I rolled my eyes at him,

"I hope I haven't got competition Jake." I teased, feeling uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. He snapped out of his trance and laughed but I could tell it was forced. He rubbed his neck,

"Leah, well…this is awkward…" he stammered, I though he was cute but I could tell something was wrong.

"Spit it out Jake, you can tell me anything, I trust you." I said, frustration was evident in my voice,

"Well, it's just, my feelings for you aren't as strong as they used to be and well…I kinda have a crush on another girl." He whispered. My eye widened, _not again, please, not again _I prayed silently.

"What?" I said, wanting his to clarify,

"I'm not in love with you anymore." He said, it then clicked into place. The girl he was staring at…it was her…Bella Swan – I hated her already.

"Are you really gonna dump me?" I asked, tears clouding my vision, I need to know. He nodded slowly,

"I'm sorry Leah, I can't pretend I love you when I have a crush on her." The word that made the tears fall was pretend, was I just a game to him? Since when were his feelings fake? He must have only met the girl a few days ago. Was I really that replaceable?

"I understand Jake, thank you for being honest." I said, and began to cry. Before I left I said,

"I just want you to know that you've broken my heart." I know that was cruel of me, but he needed to know how I felt. I began the long walk home, stumbling due to the tears. That was two boys that had broken my heart. I could trust anyone again.

**a/n like it? It't quite short and quite fast moving but I like it. Do you?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Awh, my baby brother is all grown up!

**a/n its been a while, sorry, I've been busy…and I won't be able to update in about a week as I am going on holiday to Paris! I can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Six – Awh, my baby brother is all grown up!

Two months had passed since Jacob and I had broken up. I would like to say I was over it completely and we were now friends, but my mum told me never to tell lies. I was over Jacob though, I did feel anything towards him anymore, and he was more like a brother now in my mind. He did not feel the same way. He hadn't spoken to me since the evening he dumped me. I knew that his sisters had given him a hard time, as did his father. Seth had secretly been hoping we'd get married…He wanted his best mate to part of our family. I wasn't dating at all now, I felt as if I would've been setting myself up for a heart break. This, I might add, had already happed twice. I decided I didn't want another boyfriend; all they did was hurt me. Admittedly, both Jacob and Sam did make me happy and feel loved but they over ruled that by dumping me for some other girl. I knew I was being hard on them, they couldn't control who they imprinted on anyway.

"Leelee?" I heard my brother scream up the stairs.

"Yes?" I shouted back, he knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled, not bothering to move from my comfortable sofa. Seth walked straight in. He sat beside me. He couldn't keep still, he was twirling his thumbs, something he and I both do when we are nervous. I smirked at him. I could already guess why he was here. I bet my little baby brother had a girlfriend!

"What is it Seth? I'm busy." I said, even though I wasn't busy,

"Well, Leah, you're a girl." Seth said _**(a/n Little Harry Potter reference there, sorry, I couldn't resist ;) ) **_

"Hey well-spotted, I am a girl, now what do you want?" I asked, smiling inwardly when he blushed.

"Well, its just there's this…um…girl and she is really cute andIthinkImayactuallyhaveacrushonher" he finished in a rush, blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that!" I laughed, he sighed and stood up.

"I have a crush on a really cute girl in my school and I don't know how to tell her."

"And you need your big sister's help?" I asked, smiling, he nodded.

"Well, the only advice I can give is, to tell her straight away before anyone else does." Seth smiled,

"Thank Lee!" he got up to leave but I pulled him back down next to her,

"So, what's her name?" I inquired.

"Mellisa Berry, she's in the year below me, making her 15 years old. She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen and she is the kindest girl in the country." Seth boasted, I just rolled my eyes,

"You got it bad brother!" I said, before pushing him out of my room.

_*The next day*_

I was in my room, doing my essay for English, when I heard my brother's voice downstairs. Curiosity getting the better of me, I got up and went downstairs, only to see my brother with his arms wrapped around a very pretty girls waist. She had long ebony hair and the brightest blue eyes ever. Her clothes were not to my liking though, she had a tight cropped t-shirt which reached just above her belly button. She also wore a black skater skirt. I couldn't deny that she wasn't pretty though.

"So, Seth, my little brother, are you going to introduce us?" I said, while walking into the living room.

**a/n its short, I know, but I wanted to give you something before I disappear for another week! Mellisa will be quite an important character in the future…;)**


	9. Confusing Texts

**a/n hi again! I am thinking of finishing this story with at the most 12 chapters and maybe an epilogue… Do you think Leah should end with a happily ever after? Or a sad ending? Oh and Leah is twenty in this, I don't know if I have said…?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

Chapter Seven – Confusing Texts

The rest of the night, Mellisa and I got to know each other while Seth just stared at his new girlfriend lovingly. I learnt that she was quite popular, good at netball, she was half Spanish and she had a younger sister and an older brother. Her sister was four years old, blonde and called Claudia. Her brother was twenty two, worked in a café on the High Street and he was called Luca. Her mum was called Sara and came from Cadiz and her dad was called Jackson and he was from Seattle. I liked Mellisa, she was perfect for Seth because she was very down to Earth and gentle. He obviously like her a lot because he got lost in his thoughts just looking at her. Also, they both smiled a lot at each other when they thought I wasn't watching them. At around ten o'clock in the evening, once she had met mum and dad, Mellisa left. Seth was beaming at the fact that we all already loved his new girlfriend. I laughed at him. His smile faded,

"What?" he asked me,

"You've got it bad," I said again, he smirked,

"What can I say, she a great girl." I giggled,

"Well, I'm expecting a wedding invite and I have dibs on being godmother!" in response to this, Seth actually blushed. My brother who never gets embarrassed actually blushed! This set me off and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Seth, you…you're….blush…blushing!" I managed out between laughs. Seth smacked my head before heading upstairs to bed. Ten minutes later, when I had finally stopped laughing, I went upstairs and had a shower. I washed my hair and then wrapped myself in my pink fluffy towel. Rummaging through my draws I found a comfy pair of pyjamas and slipped them on. It was now half past ten, it was late enough for me to go to bed. Within seconds I was fast asleep.

_*dream*_

_I was wondering aimlessly down a corridor. There were doors covering every inch of wall. I pushed open a door; it revealed happy looking couple walking hand in hand by a lake. Quickly, I closed the door. I pushed open the next door, there was a laughing couple sat on a picnic blanket. He was feeding her a strawberry. Sadness engulfed me as I slammed the door. I walked on a little further before opening another door. My heart sank at the sight in front of me. Sam was stood at the front of a church, while Emily walked down the aisle. A tear ran down my cheek as I slammed the door. I ran towards the end of the corridor. I opened the last door. Big mistake. Jacob Black was kissing Isabella Swan. She had a huge gold ring on her engagement finger._

_*end of dream*_

I awoke with a start, tears pouring down my cheek. _BEEP, BEEP. _My phone alerted me of having a text. I glanced at the clock, it was half past six in the morning. Who texted me this early!? It's not like I had a boyfriend wishing me good morning or anything. I thought bitterly. I grabbed my phone off of my bedside table and opened the text.

_Leah, ily. I'm sorry. Meet me the beach. 10 am. Jakey 3 xx_

I gasped in shock. HE LOVED ME! Wait. Hang on. He was the one that dumped me for the new girl. He couldn't still love me, could he? **(a/n I really wanted to end it here…but I decided to nice ;) ) **I decided I would ring Rachel seen as she lived with Jake at the moment. She would know why he had text me three months after our break up telling me he love me. Not caring about the time, I dialled my best friend's number.

"Mmmm..'ello." Rachel's sleepy voice greeted me,

"Rach, help me!" I whisper shouted. I heard her gasp.

"Lee, what's wrong honey!?" she said sounding panicked, "Are you hurt!?"

"No, no, no," I said, I heard her relax.

"They why the hell are you ringing me at half past six on Sunday morning? I only got back two hours ago; I was out with Paul all night." She moaned. Typical Rachel.

"Blame your brother, not me, he's the reason I'm ringing." I retorted,

"Oh for crying out loud, what has he done now?" she screeched. I laughed.

"Well, he just sent me a text. We haven't spoken since, er, you know." I said.

"What did he say?" she asked,

"Well, um, all he said was, _Leah, I love you. I'm sorry. Meet me at 10 am by the beach._" I said,

"Oh." She said, "Oh! Please tell me you're joking."

"Nu'uh. I'm deadly serious, Rach." I responded.

"I'm going to kill that idiot." She growled, I had never heard her so angry.

"What does it mean, Rachel?" I asked, growing impatient, she clearly knew something I didn't.

"I'm sorry Leah. He only wants you 'cus he can't have her. Urgh, I cannot believe he would do this!" she said angrily.

"What? He can't have who? Rachel?" I asked, very confused.

"Well, he dumped you for Bella. Bella never loved him as anything more than a brother. She's now Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Jacob's jealous because Edward got the girl he "loved" and now he wants you back. But Leah, don't trust him. He'll use you, honey, he's a dishonest freak." Rachel said. I gasped.

"Bella goes out with Edward Cullen!? The hot vampire who doesn't date!" **(a/n Rachel knows about Vampires and Wolves because she is Paul's imprint)** I asked, like a gossiping twelve year old, or Jessica Stanley. Rachel laughed.

"Oh, you! Yes she does. I love how that's what you focus on, not that my fool of a brother and your ex wants to use you." I giggled.

"No offence, but I don't like your brother anymore, so it doesn't bother me!"

"Well aren't I glad. I don't like him either!" Rachel said, "Go meet him though, I have a plan. You just need to make it clear that you _hate _him, then he will leave you alone and it will destroy his too big ego." I hesitated.

"Isn't that a little bit cruel?" I asked, apprehensively.

"Just do it, Leah, trust me. Oh and ring me later okay?" she said,

"Of course, love you Rach!" I said, "Speak to you later."

"Bye babe." Rachel said before hanging up. I sighed. Boys were not worth all of this trouble. My mind was going round in circles. I truly dislike Jacob Black, but I could help think it was sweet how he wanted me back again…

**a/n review please? I want to change my pen name; there is a poll on my profile. Please vote on it! Thank you so much :)**


End file.
